


He was Meant to Go to the Pool

by PixelSnooper



Series: A Massive Ego Leads to Egos [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Consider: Bingiplier in Darkiplier's body, I mean it's Wilford, Wil probably does know how to use his powers, Wilford apparently wasn't entirely thinking when he tried to teleport, body swapping, he just won't correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelSnooper/pseuds/PixelSnooper
Summary: Wilford Motherlovin' Warfstache tries to prove to Bim Trimmer he can definitely poof to the pool and not get wet.This is not what he had in mind when he tried.





	1. Chapter 1

There was never a time when you could say that Iplier Manor was 'calm.' Even when only four people resided in it, it was never calm. The chaos was normal, and it was expected.

That chaos did not include Wilford accidentally switching everyone's bodies.

Wilford was showing off in the living room, as usual. The Googles were working on the TV (while grumbling), and most Egos who weren't social recluses (Dark and the Host) were chatting while somewhat paying attention to the pink madman waving his gun around. No one could really die in the manor, but no one wanted to get shot.

"I have total control over my powers!" Wilford said, and Bim, who was not-so-subtly watching Google Blue, raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday you accidentally poofed over the pool," Bim pointed out, glancing over at Wil.

Wilford squawked, "I can get to the pool! I'll prove it!"

Everyone quickly turned to look at Wilford with varying expressions of panic. With a puff of pink smoke, and a snap of Wil's fingers.... he didn't move. Wilford looked confused, staring at his hand, when Darkiplier burst in, aura flaring loudly.

"Dudes, what is happening?!" He yelled. Wait, what-

Wilford asked, "Dark, is something wrong?"

Silver flew in, looking more livid than anyone had ever seen him. "Wilford, what did you do?" He growled, and, with the timing of the gods, Dark's aura cracked loudly. Wilford's eyes widened, and asked, "Silver, where are you right now?"

Bim was the one to respond. "Right here?" It was undoubtedly Silver's voice; Bim's was loud and flamboyant, while Silver had a sort of lisp and was definitely softer.

Wilford began laughing, gazing upon the group of Egos. His eyes landed on the Googles, who stopped working on the TV to watch the scene before them. "Okay Google!" Wilford said, grin widening as only one of the four Googles responded to the command. Derek also responded, oddly enough.

"Wilford Warfstache, what did you do?" Silver demanded. 

Wilford began laughing harder. "It's a switcharoo!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Okay Google, tell me your location!" Wilford said.

"Google_G and Google_Y are in the living room. Google_R is in the Host's library. Google_B is at the hospital," Google Blue and Derek responded in a monotone.

The other three Googles stared at Blue, then at their own shirts. All three began screaming. "Jim! Why am I in Yellow Jim's clothes?" Oliver shouted, hands tangled in his hair.

"I don't know, Jim! I'm in Red Jim's clothes!"

"The Host suggests the Jims stop yelling and let Wilford explain what is going on!" One of the Jims growled from the couch. "Though, the Host has to admit he likes being able to see." He muttered.

Wilford was still laughing just as hard as before. "Hosty, use your powers! You know what's going on!"

The Jim from before sighed, and said, "Wilford has miraculously swapped the Egos' bodies with one another while trying to prove a point to Bim Trimmer, who is currently in Ed Edgar's body."

"WILFORD!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, one last time, Host?" Dark asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Everyone was in the meeting room, including those who normally don't. Apparently, Wilford's spell managed to hit the entire household.

Dark had switched out of Silver's (frankly uncomfortable) costume, and into his normal suit, though he added a cape so they could still tell he was still in Silver's body. He wasn't the only one to do this- Most everyone wore their old clothes (some changed drastically in height, so they couldn't), but had something to prove it wasn't their body. The Googles wore their signature t-shirts, Dr. Iplier wore his head-mirror, Bing had his sunglasses, the list goes on.

The Host said, "The Host is currently residing in Anchorman Jim's body." He fiddled with his trenchcoat. He didn't exactly have anything related to AJ, but it was obvious it wasn't his body because... eyes.

"Googles?"

"I'm in Doctor Iplier's body, Green is in mine, Red is in the Host's, and Oliver is in Derek's," Google Blue responded.

"Jims? Yandere? Dereksons?"

"WJ's in Yandere, I'm in Randal, RJ's in Red, and CJ's in Oliver."

"I'm in Bing."

"I'm in.... a Jim, don't exactly know which one, and Eric's... also in a Jim," Derek sighed.

Dark raised an eyebrow, but continued on. "Dr. Iplier? Bing?"

"I'm in Eric's body," Dr. Iplier responded.

"I got Dark. It's really loud in here." Bing tapped the side of his head, Dark's aura sapping away his color.

"Don't do anything stupid with them. Randal? Bim? Silver? Ed?"

"I'm in Green."

"Ed."

"Bim."

"Another Jim."

Dark sighed, muttering, "How many Jims are there?..." before saying, "And I'm in Silver's. Any one else?"

Everyone shrugged. It was hard enough to keep track, even without all the body switching.

"Great. Meeting adjourned. Try not to get each other killed," and with that, Dark tried to walk into the Void. Tried, being the key word there. Everyone watched as the dark Ego tried and failed to use his powers.

Bing then shrieked, falling over (and subsequently hurting everything; Dark has some body issues and he needs to get them treated _badly_ ). A rip to the Void opened beside him, and Dark visibly paled.

"Wilford, apparently, was thorough, in body switching," Dark growled, glaring at Wilford. The pink Ego shrugged.

A beat of silence, then pandemonium. Everyone began testing out their new powers (if the body they had _had_ powers). 

"Do this outside of the meeting room!" Dark yelled. Even without his powers, the Egos were scared of him. They filed out, and Dark sighed, running his hand through his hair. "This is going to be a long week."

"Look on the bright side, Darkie! You don't have to worry about those pains!" Wilford said, patting the dark Ego on the shoulder. Dark raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

An explosion shook the house, and the two Egos looked at each other. "The Jims got into Google's room, didn't they?"

"I think they did."

"Of course..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I was struggling to figure out who's where? I have it written down, but I messed up so I had to rework it and now I'm all sorts of confused I'm sorry-


	3. Chapter 3

"Does," The Host snickered. "Does Red require assistance?"

Red growled, feeling at the blood running down his face. "How do you live with this?"

The Host shrugged, responding with, "The Host got used to it, most likely." He grabbed the former android's hand, and led him to Dr. Iplier's. "Will Red try to use the visions, or will he just try and deal with the blood flow, not daring to spark more by using the Host's powers?"

"I'd _like_ to use your visions, but it's not a good idea. Why do you still speak in third person?"

The Host was silent for a moment, then responded, "If the Host spoke in first person, while also having eyes, what would that look like to the older Egos?"

A moment of processing. "Oh. The Author."

"Exactly."

The Host opened the door to the clinic, guiding Red inside. Dr. Iplier was studying Eric's prosthetics (mostly by walking on them), his focus on not falling. "We require your assistance," Red said, shocking Dr. Iplier, causing him to fall backwards.

"A warning next time! Jesus Christ..." Dr. Iplier slowly got up, and looked over at the two Egos. "Bandages?"

The Host nodded, and Red was guided to a chair. "Have you seen what the holes look like, Host?"

"... Not truly. So, this is a learning experience for the Host."

Dr. Iplier said nothing, and began taking off the bandages. The Host's eyes widened when he saw the bloody mess his eyes were. "Oh."

After a few minutes of cleaning up the extra blood, Dr. Iplier wrapped them back up in bandages. Red thanked him, and the Host asked, "Do you wish to go back to the Googles' room?"

"Probably not a good idea. Blood on the equipment doesn't sound like a recipe for success," Red grumbled, and sighed. "Maybe the living room?"

"If that's what Red wishes."

Meanwhile, there was an... odd looking group running around, doing Jim things. Given the fact that the quadruplets were in two Googles, Randal, and Yandere, it was pretty strange to watch them run around. And since they had their powers (excluding the Jim in Randal), the manor was bound to be in chaos.

Like how the speakers were playing 'Never Gonna Give You Up,' and anime physics went wild. The actual Googles were too busy adjusting (except for Green, who essentially switched shirts) to stop them.

With Rick Astley blaring, the Jims because whirlwinds of chaos. Salt replaced sugar, not-real-but-looked-very-much-real holes popped up in front of doors, Dark had more... limbs in his office, the pool was pink, rose petals fell over those who the Jims thought were perfect together (AKA rose petals fell over the stupidest things imaginable: Dr. Iplier and coffee, Dark and... the office di-, Wilford and sugar.), the list goes on.

"How do we ground the Jims?" Silver muttered after getting jump-scared by the Jims. Again.

Wilford shrugged, ignoring the flower petals floating down as he ate some cookies. "We can't. It's fun to watch, though."

"It is for you. You're the only one in their original body..."

Loud ringing came from outside the kitchen door, and Silver immediately froze. Then Bing walked in, and Silver remembered that yea, Dark doesn't have his aura. Which means no one can tell when he's upset- oh no.

The aura has been consistently loud since Bing was in Dark's body. "I now understand why Dark's so mad in the morning..." The android groaned, laying his head down on the table, before groaning in pain. "This hurts like s-"

"They're loud?" Silver asked, being vague because Wilford was still in the room.

"Dude, she's driving me nuts! 'Where's Dam- Dark?' 'How did this happen?' 'What did Wil do?' 'Be more professional!' 'Be less bouncy, you're going to regret it!' She goes on and on!"

"Wait, 'she?'"

"According to Dark, the other one is him, and 'she' is asleep most of the time. Now she isn't because he's gone. Demon logic." Bing did unenthusiastic jazz hands.

"But-"

"Dude, I don't know! It just hurts, and medicine won't work because Dark's dead and I'm a robot."

"Wouldn't want to be you, bud."

"How's being Bim?"

"Odd. He gets... urges, apparently. For, um..." Silver rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea."

Bing made a strange noise, and gave Silver a thumbs up. "Get it. I'm going to suffer here now, if Google walks in tell him to f-" The microwave beeped as Wilford put a cup inside. "off."

Silver stared at Bing. "Did- Did the microwave just censor you?"

"Yup. Apparently safe search still in affect, but with random noises now."

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo shifting PoVs. Definitely not confusing at all.  
> should I do all Egos or just end it after the next chapter-  
> this is a very hard question.


	4. Chapter 4

"How long until this wears off?" Yandere complained from the couch. "Bing's body _sucks!_ "

"That's a bit mean..."

"Sorry, Eric. But still! Being a human-" Yandere paused. "Being a living creature inside a robot body is not a pleasant experience. And I miss my red hair."

"Bing would absolutely _kill_ you if you dyed his hair," Bim said, swaggering in. Odd effect, given the fact he's still in Ed's body.

Yandere scoffed. "He can try." Bim rolled his eyes.

"How long is this supposed to last anyway, Trimmer?"

"No clue."

Yandere groaned, and flopped on the couch again. Eric awkwardly patted Yan's head. 

"Wilford! How long does this spell last!" Bim called down the hallway. Wilford poofed beside him, causing Bim to jump (and promptly lose Ed's hat). Other Egos peaked their heads out to hear Wilford's answer.

"Hm... Forever!"

_"WHAT?!_

"Unless I can reverse it. And I can definitely do that!"

"We're doomed!" Yandere groaned.

Wilford snapped his fingers, and true to his word, they were back in their original bodies. Except... Wilford looked around and saw that the other Egos were females. "Wilford!" Bing yelled, falling from where Yandere positioned his body.

"Let me try again!"

"Pink Jim! Not again!"

Every Ego went from female, to animals, to plants, stuck in walls, ghosts, tied together, and finally back to normal. Sort of. Everyone was dazed in the living room, and Wilford was laughing. 

"Uh, Wilford? You might have missed something," Dark said, pointing to Wilford's head. The mustached Ego felt at his hair, feeling nothing. He raised an eyebrow, and Dark gestured to his hair again. Wilford pulled his hair to see the color, only to panic when he realized it was blue.

Another snap of the fingers, and his hair was pink again. Wilford sighed in relief. "How about, no more poofing to the pool?" Ed asked.

"Oh yea! Bim, I can _totally_ poof to the pool!" Wilford raised his hand.

_"WILFORD!"_


End file.
